


【因斑】关关

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour





	【因斑】关关

皎洁的月关穿过没有一丝杂质的剔透水晶窗，散落在巨大的雕花木床上，将雪白的被褥镀衬如玉，正是月圆之夜。  
在这静谧的夜晚，那极度柔软的天鹅绒被褥却如海浪般翻滚。  
“因……因陀罗、哈啊～不要……不要了，我不行……唔呜……”断断续续的破碎呻吟从深陷的褥垫中传出。那声音，七分娇和三分魅，虽是说的拒绝的话语，却好似欲拒还迎。  
被叫做因陀罗的男人低头亲吻了身下之人的眼角，将他半落不落的泪珠舔舐干净。他轻声安慰身下之人，“斑，没事的，你以前都做的很好，这次也一定可以。”接着猛一沉身，粗硕的肉刃破开内壁，再次进入已然被填满的小穴。  
“啊！”伴随一声短促的尖叫，斑的前身射出一小股夹杂着白色浊液清亮的液体。同高潮而来的，还有后穴的收缩痉挛，被肏熟的肠肉紧紧吸裹因陀罗的分身，潮吹的淫水冲刷他的龟头，立时挑起因陀罗全部的欲望。于是他上半身坐直，调整做爱的姿势。  
斑数次高潮后无力的双腿被因陀罗架在肩上，浑圆的臀部紧紧贴在因陀罗的跨下，便于因陀罗进入到更深的地方。因这姿势，斑的上身被迫后仰，伸长脖颈，再配上半阖的双眸以及贝齿间吐出的那一小截猩红的舌头，宛如一只垂死于爱与欲的纯洁天鹅。他太累了，即便是因陀罗刻意顶在腺体上的磨砺也无法令他再发出半点声响；但他也兴奋着，束缚在黑色皮革玩具中仍挺立的下体便是最好的证据。因陀罗松开握住斑大腿的双手，转而托住他的臀部。斑的身体在漫长的性爱中变得绵软，弹性十足的浑圆肉丘在因陀罗手中不断变换形状，留下各式红色的指印。把玩斑的屁股时，因陀罗也不忘身下的动作，一遍一遍有力撞击斑的深处，被带出的肠液和精液在拍打中揉成泡沫，似乎前期的性爱没有消耗他多少体力。  
因陀罗的撞击没有太多技巧，而斑也不需要技巧，他享受最原始单纯的抽插，那让他兴奋不已。他的身体诚实的做出反馈，每当他攀上巅峰，前端和后穴留出的体液都在想因陀罗反应斑进入的那种状态。因陀罗注意到，刚才的最后一次高潮，铃口射出的液体中没有掺杂一丝浑浊，他意识到，斑差不多要到状态了。于是他加快的律动的速度，以更高的频率给予斑快感。终于在月亮西落之时，他也获得了极致的快乐，大股的温热精液释放在斑体内，力道十足的冲击敏感的肠壁，催促斑再次沉沦于快感。只是这次，斑的前段只断断续续吐出了些液体，随后便垂软下去。  
保持下体相连的姿态，因陀罗揽住斑的腰，将他抱了起来，放置在床边。  
“因陀罗。”斑的声音软绵绵的。  
“嗯？”  
“渴。”  
因陀罗闻言看了眼斑的嘴巴，原本水润的双唇此刻干燥起皮，的确是渴了。但他没有立即给拿水，而是告诫斑：“现在喝水的话，你得忍到明天早上。”  
斑转动眼珠，躲开因陀罗的注视，似乎因为因陀罗的话陷入纠结，但最后他还是轻轻点了点头，说道：“没关系。”  
既然斑做出决定，因陀罗也不勉强，他用被子细细将斑包住，拔高音量，不知对谁说：“可以进来了，顺便带些甜饮。”  
不多时，下人端着饮品进来了，一个四寸见方的木箱也被送了进来。放下饮品和木箱，他们就急匆匆离开了。  
斑主动从被子里钻出来，也不倒出来，端起瓶子大口大口吞饮甜甜的果汁。有些来不及咽下去的汁液沿着杯壁留下，滴在斑光裸的胸口和小腹，顺着肌肉的纹理混入后穴中涌出的精液滑落。  
“好了。”眼看斑已经喝了将近半瓶，因陀罗攥住瓶身把甜饮夺了过来，然后也不看斑可怜兮兮的眼神，将斑重新按倒再床上，“不能再喝了。”  
“再喝一点。”高强度的性爱令斑失去了大量的体液，他现在渴的要命，鼻腔底部轻微的呼吸都火辣辣的疼，所以他难得装出软弱可怜的模样向因陀罗撒娇，反正也不会被旁人看见，不丢人。因陀罗？斑更丢人的样子因陀罗都见过了，在因陀罗面前，斑也无所谓什么羞耻心。  
因陀罗：“……”  
斑：“就一点。”斑主动粘上因陀罗，他扒着因陀罗的胸口，右手还竖起一根手指，用肢体语言增加自己话语的可信度。  
因陀罗：“……”  
斑竖起的手指轻轻戳了一下自己脸颊。斑脸上一直都有轻微的婴儿肥，即使长开了，也未消去，他用手指这么一戳，肉肉的脸颊立即微陷下去，配上斑故意睁的浑圆的眼睛。  
因陀罗以为，这种情况每个月都要发生一次，他早就习惯了，并成功免疫。然而事实证明，他还是太小看放弃羞耻心的斑了。在斑的攻势下，因陀罗的血条被清空，妥协的放下了高举的水瓶。  
眼看斑双手抱住瓶身港，大口吞饮，因陀罗无奈叹了口气，默默想，“今晚有他受的了。”  
趁着斑喝水的空挡，因陀罗打开一起被送进来的木箱，里面填满了各种情趣用品。木箱是用樟木所制，以杜绝虫蚁啃食，取乐的器物上则飘出苦涩的药味，显然都是放在药水中高温煮制消毒过。一阵翻找挑出称心的玩具之后，因陀罗合上箱子，坐在床边等斑把水喝完。  
“非要用这些东西？”喝完水的斑放下瓶子凑到因陀罗身边，拨动因陀罗挑出来的玩具，抱怨，“我不喜欢它们被塞进我身体的感觉。”  
“规矩如此，我也没办法。”  
“规矩是死的，人是活的。”斑拉了拉因陀罗的衣袖，循循善诱，“何况折腾一夜，你也很累。”  
“不用它们，我更累。”因陀罗规劝，“好了，别耍脾气了，趴好。”  
斑知道自己拗不过因陀罗，自暴自弃翻身趴在床上，整张脸都埋进雪白的被子里，闷声闷气说了些话，要不是因陀罗耳尖，可能都听不到。  
“规矩规矩，说的好像你没有破坏过一样。哼，等我四十岁……唔！”因陀罗突入后穴的手指打断了斑接下去的话，他对斑的身体了如指掌，轻而易举触到了令斑兴奋的那一点。  
他是故意的。  
诚如斑所言，因陀罗破坏过不少规矩，他本身也不在乎什么规矩。作为一个掌权者，因陀罗自幼便认识到，规矩是用来约束别人的，而非自己。他和斑如今的关系，就是他赞同的规矩作用的结果。  
他对此很满意，并且一点都不想改变。


End file.
